Harry like Brownies
by Florence Nightmare
Summary: ONE SHOT. Harry is sad on Lilys birthday and following in Uncle Remus's foot steps wants chocolate but only can find Remus and Sirius's stash of brownies. fluffish au. Wolfstar. my first fanfic.R&R.


Sirius apparated to the front of his house. a home, that he shared with his partner and his godson. It was late definitely after midnight. But all the lights are on. In every room. Even the ones that they dont use often. Something was wrong.

He runs to the front door. Still locked. Thats a good sign.

Inside he can hear loud noises. Banging and crashing. Its coming from the kitchen. 'Wand at the ready.' he hears Remus's voice in his head.

As he stalks past the study. then in the shadow, he sees a figure on the ground. Crouched down, head is on their knees. Its Remus. He runs to his partner, and kneels next to him to whisper. "Remus? Mooney? My Love? Whats happened? Are you ok? Where is Harry?"

Remus looks slow up from his knees. "Sirius!" he gasped as he throws his arms around his mate almost knocking Sirius over. Sirius grabs Remus's face and stares him in the eye hoping to break him from his state. He plants a chased kiss on his lips.

"Remus. Whats happening? Where. Is. Harry?"

Through his teary eyes Remus nods to the kitchen door. "Sirius I'm sorry I broke our boy. I said something when we went to bed. Then I woke up to all the lights on he.. Harry was storming around. I'm so sorry." Remus sobbed into Sirius' chest.

"Oh ..Um..What did you say?" Sirius asked into Remus' hair.

"I said I missed James." it was James's birthday and Harry and Remus were discussing Lily and James for the thousandth time. Nothing that would have set of a rampaging teenager.

"Go to bed, darling. It's late and your tired from the full moon last night. I'll deal with our moody teenager."

Remus nodded and Sirius helped him to his feet. He gave the worn out blonde a kiss on the check and sent him to bed.

Sirius watched him walk off to the stairwell. Then turned to the kitchen. What was the boy doing in there?

He slowly approached the kitchen door. He could hear thingd hitting the floor and clinging into the sink.

"Harry?" Sirius slow pushed open the door trying not to scare the teen. His moods this year where all over the place and Sirius was worried about their boy. "Harry? son? What is happening?" Harry snapped his head around and smiled wide at Sirius. "DAD. YOU'RE HERE!" Harry yelled and crashed into his godfathers chest with a bear hug.

"Yes my boy Im home. But what in the name of Merlin have you done to my kitchen?" Sirius could see multiple broken plate, cups and bowls. Some have food in them. Some just covered in flour which appeared to litter every surface. Harry looked around at the mess.

"Um ok so I was sad and I needed chocolate coz papa always gives me chocolate when I'm sad but I couldnt find chocolate but I found these brownies they were good but there wasnt much left and it was good so I hate it then I thought I should make a cake for James for his birthday it was today you know I miss him and her. Papa was telling me storys about him tonight he misses him and Lily too what kind of cake was their favourite? wheres Mooney? does he want to help?"

Harry spoke so fast Sirius stuggled to keep up. But it was very obvious Harry had consumed a whole batch of Remus's Special Brownies and this was all the explanation Sirius needed. Harry was clearly very high.

" Harry, my boy." Sirius sighed and smiled at his charge. "I sent Remus back to bed. It's nearly one am and we all need some sleep. We'll cook a cake for James in the morning, chocolate was his favourite too and Remus, I'm sure, would love to help. But sleep for now." Harry went to say something but he had lost his train of thought and was lost for words at that moment. "Come on. Off to bed my boy." Harry slumped his shoulders and tottered off up the stairs. Tripping on a step that wasn't there, then taking his time with each stair all the way up to his room. Sirius watched the stoned teen navigate his way to his bed then climbed under the covers. "Goodnight, son. I'll see you in the morning. Love you."

"Love you too dad. Thanks." Sirius could only guess what Harry was thanking him for. But he smiled and with a flick of his wand outed all the lamps in the room and closed the door behind him. Harry would need a sleep in in the morning he chuckled to himself.

He crossed the hall to his shared room with Remus. Before shuting the door he outed the rest of the lamps in the house. He lit a lumos with his wand so not to wake up his lover.

He changed out of his robes and in to his pyjamas, climbed in bed behind Remus and nox'd his wand. He cuddled into Remus back. He enjoyed the warmth of the werewolf after being out all evening to give Dumbledore Remus's report on Greybacks movements during the full moon yesterday.

"Is he ok?" Remus whispered rolling over slowly to face Sirius in the dark.

"His fine." Sirius whispered back pushing a piece of hair out of Remus's eyes. "His just very stoned. He eat your hole batch of brownies." Remus gasped. "Silly boy. He had no idea what they were. Let alone that he was stoned. Do kids now-a-days get stoned?" Sirius puzzled.

"I wouldnt have a clue." Remus answered.

They fell silent for a moment. Sirius was thinking about the first time the maurders got stoned together. They would have been only 13. He chuckled that the memory. "Could you image being 16 and never have been stoned. Prongs would be horrified. I bet our boys a virgin too." Remus tenced in Sirius's arms. Remus was a virgin at 16. James, Sirius and even Peter weren't. But maybe Harry was like his papa and actually wanted love first.

"Nothing wrong with that Padfoot. leave the boy alone."

"I mean there is Hermione. She's a girl. They shared a bed here in summer. I remember. But I think he liked that Cho girl or maybe young Ginny, she's pretty." Sirius trailed off.

"Don't interfer with Harry's love life Sirius. The boy will fine be on his own. He doesn't need any help from two old blokes." Remus shook his head at his parnter. He could practically hear the clogs turning in the dark haired mans head. "Stop it Padfoot. Go to sleep. We'll chat with Harry in the morning. About sex drugs and rock and roll. But for now cuddle me so I can sleep."

Sirius couldn't refuse Remus especially at one in the morning and straight after a moon. He knew the blonde was very emotional and craved human contact after a transformation. "Ok my love. But tomorrow, once his recovered we have to have a talk to him. Oh and we need to make more brownies and a chocolate cake for James's birthday. Sweet dreams my love." Sirius kissed Remus softly on the lips.

"Sweet dreams."


End file.
